Bats and a leech
by InvaderPeppermim
Summary: Mary is a changeling who long ago left the hive and joined the Lunar guard, she still knows well her origin and still looks up to Chrysalis but dislikes her methods of getting love. (The first chapter is just an introduction. And this is before Thorax becomes a king. Only one shots fer chapters fer a while.)
1. Chapter 1

{Authors note: I do not own MLP or it's characters, I can't really say I own my OC Mary since she is based in lore and style. I respect the creator of MLP}

Luna never thought much of the Lunar Guard member known as Mary, sure the grey coated fruit bat pony was odd. She seemed to enjoy conversation more than most Lunar Gaurds, sometimes she even flirted with male guards but nothing to harmful the Guards mostly stood to look intimidating anyways so break room playful talk wasn't punished as long as it stayed out of the time they were on their rounds.

Most ponies don't even notice the bat pony standing in front of a door next to a set of stairs, although most ponies don't wander around the Canterlot Castle at night but still they don't tend to notice the white Stallion of the day much either.

Sometimes Mary pulled Luna's chariot, she was on the smaller side of most ponies in the guard but she was strong enough to pull it with help of another guard.

But you read the description you know her secret don't you? If not well Mary's a Changling. No one noticed and she was pretty harmless, she never acted out or mind controlled anypony she just fed of the friendship and attraction of her colleagues, she was one of the few female guards she knew she'd get some attention and she of course feeding on love enjoyed it.

She went through the Lunar/Royal guard academy like everypony else in the guard, she knew if you weren't born with a purple mane and grey fur or blue mane and white fur you'd have to go through a special integration ceremony where the leader of the Lunar or Royal guard (or if they weren't a unicorn a different high Ranking Unicorn.) Used a spell on you to change your colors, so she just saved them the trouble and gave herself the colors.

Her job was simple, keep ponies away from the door. She was annoyed mainly by younger ponies trying to get in, but a simple glare and a few words usually sent them fleeing.

She didn't care she in loyally serving the Princesses she was a traitor to her Mother, she had left the hive long ago and cared none for it's crowded constantly moving ant colony like army of Changlings.

{Authors note: Hiya! Peppermim here! Please please PLEASE, give feedback on whatcha think and I'll cya in the next chapter lil Mints.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was standing at her post in front of a door to the side of a staircase, the moonlight shone on the carpet, but left the Lunar Guard in the shadows looking quite ominous.

Her superior Captain Bronze Blade, (a tall stallion with a coat of grey fur so dark it nearly appeared black and a mane that was a deep royal purple grown long to show his height.) He informed the mare that she was to patrol the main hall for strange ponies had been seen around the courtyard. The mare simply saluted her superior and trotted with haste to her newly assigned post, showing neither a smile nor frown.

The mare paced back and forth around the main hall of the castle, ears perked up listening for anything she often stop and make sure she hadn't just heard her own hoofsteps, the night makes anyone on guard duty jumpy.

Plus the mare had heard of foals and fillys sneaking in and lighting things on fire or stealing things, she never encountered one of these thieving or arosonist rebel children and really hoped not to.

She did one of her routine stops ears perked up and alert and her eyes widened slightly, she had actually heard something.

She looked all around the room but the mare saw nothing not even a mouse but she didn't shrug off the noise, she followed it. All through the castle she heard the steps but they had a direction of origin and she kept after it way past midnight she didn't even realize until she got a passing glance at a window and saw the goddess like Princess Celestia raising the moon around 6 in the morning.

The mare decided it was enough stalking and galloped down the hall towards the hoofsteps finally seeing the Pony she had only seen the shadow of when turning a corner she tackled them to the ground with a loud clank of her armor and a squeal of surprise from the.. Full grown yellow pegasus with a pink mane she tackled, she knew at that moment she messed up.

The Princess of Friendship was having a sleep over with her friends, the entire guard Royal and Lunar knew but they didn't know even after the Flutterbat incident was cleared up, the shy Fluttershy still sleep walked and now had been rudely awakened by an armor clad mare.

"I- I am deeply sorry Mrs. Shy I only heard hooves clacking on the floor." Mary said allowing Fluttershy to get up and gather her small bit of self esteem back.

"It's al- alright.." Murmured Fluttershy as she looked around to remember where she was, it took a moment to recall she was staying in the castle for a night and had left Angel bunny in charge of the cottage, soon that was all she could worry about knowing how Angel could be.

Mary led Fluttershy back to the room of the mane six accidentally waking Twilight, causing a very awkward moment as Mary and Fluttershy looked down as Mary left the pegasus to explain what was going on so she could clock out talk to a few of her fellow off work guards and head home, maybe feeds the younglings some of the love she had gathered over the week.

And with that the night ended and the more active day began.

(Authors note: Please review! I.. Am honestly just making this to maybe have some self worth and have harsh critics improve my writing skills!)


	3. Chapter 3

{Hello Peppermim here, to update Bats and a leech! ..Which I haven't.. In a while... Anyways I don't own MLP or anything related to MLP. Mim is just an OC I made based on MLP enjoy the story!}

Princess Luna was going to a Ponyville celebration of Hearts warming eve and decided to bring only one guard, deciding Mary was a suitable choice she was closely followed by the dark grey mare who kept her wings up to appear more menacing, it was a success.

Only one foolish teenage pony dared attempt to mess with the princess of the night during the very festive celebration and was turned away by a strong hoof and a red eyed glare.

Mary 's ears occasionally perked up at mumbles about how spooky she looked but she emotionally shook it off as she sensed the crowds emotions as Luna got emotional drinking eggnog and eventually the Princess of the night just sat in a corner crying while Mary did her best to comfort the Alicorn.

"Princess you are not Nightmare Moon in the way you believe, You bring her out in a burst of anger she is not the true yo-" Mary was interrupted by Luna's hoof covering her mouth, The princess then spoke with a shaky voice and tears streaming down her face. "You.. Don't need *snif* to comfort me.. *sniff*"

Mary lowered the Princess of the Nights hoof with her own. "I do not attempt out of need but of my own accord Princess, seeing any pony in such distress can create feelings of sympathy." Her awkward grasping at straws for emotional effect and monotone voice made the words dry and off but still gave a feeling of familial care.

The princess continued sniffling and sipped her Eggnog as her personal guard Mary rubbed her back. "Th.. Thank you Mary.. I suppose I can be hard on myself but still.. I will never shake the guilt of what I did.. You can't change that.." The princess almost mumbled her words. "Admitting your issues is a step forward and do not yet worry about self forgiveness, it takes time.. A lot of time..." Mary's throat closed up when speaking the last words of the sentence, they hit quite close to home..


End file.
